


Bloody Hell

by anakinbridger541



Series: Emo Quartet One Shots [4]
Category: I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), Panic! at the Disco, The Brobecks
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, Vomiting, Wisdom Teeth, brallon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakinbridger541/pseuds/anakinbridger541
Summary: Getting your wisdom teeth out is supposed to be funny...right?





	Bloody Hell

“Ugh…whaddafussinmamouf?”

Dallon gave a soft giggle, watching Brendon’s fingers fumble at the linen packed into the back of his mouth. Fresh out of dental surgery, and obviously still out of it, he was trying to figure out why he sounded so funny. He’d just really realized there was something stuck to his gums and he wanted to know what, and why. 

"Dawwon…whazit?“ he asked, reaching into his mouth with a few of his fingers. He took a piece out, his eyes widening when it came out all red.

“What is it, honey?” Dallon asked, as Brendon ogled the blood-soaked cotton in his hand. 

"’m makin’ Koolaid?“ Brendon stated in disbelief.

“No, no, that’s not Koolaid, Bren,” Dallon replied with a chuckle. “That’s blood, from your gums.” 

“Blood…blood!?” Brendon’s eyes widened further still. “Blood! Is blood!” 

“Yes, I know, I was the one that told you that.” This was gonna be amazing to watch back, Dallon thought to himself, adjusting the angle. “It’s normal, you just had mouth surgery.” 

"Whoa…holy shit…“ Brendon looked from the cloth, to Dallon, to the cloth again, before adding, "That hurt.” 

“I can imagine it did,” Dallon agreed. “How’s it feel now?”

“Mm…don’ know.” Brendon looked around, blinking a few times. “Where da doctor?” he asked.

"Back at the office, love,“ Dallon explained. "Your operation is over. Now we’re going home.”

"Oh…how?“ 

"We’re in the car right now, Brendon,” Dallon said, still smiling softly. “We’ll be at the house in just a minute.”

They arrived at the house and, after assuring Brendon Penny and Bogart weren’t vicious demons, Dallon settled the singer into bed on his side to drain for a while. He also knew Brendon needed to sleep off the oncoming headache and mouth pain too, as well as the rest of the gas. Staying near him as he rested, Dallon played with Brendon’s fluffy hair, smiling as he snored softly, fingers twitching occasionally. He didn’t know that all hell was about to break loose.

Brendon woke up two hours later, sick to his stomach. He’d hardly grabbed their trash can before he’d spit out the remaining cloths in his mouth, vomiting up blood all over the plastic bag in the waist bin. When he’d finished he laid back against the headboard, groaning and doubled over in pain. 

"Fuck…that’s the worst thing I’ve ever tasted,“ Brendon said, voice hoarse as he held his stomach. "And that’s saying a fucking lot, I puke constantly.”

“I know, dear,” Dallon hummed, handing him a glass of water to rinse his mouth. “Don’t worry, you’ll be better soon. How’s the rest of you feel?”

“Ugh…my head’s pounding, and my gums are throbbing.” Brendon gave his jaw a little rub. “Wisdom teeth…why aren’t they given a more appropriate title, like Calcified Spears of Pain or…inconvenient.”

“Maybe you can rebrand the term,” Dallon suggested. “Tweet the fans. You can start a campaign.”

“You’re something else, y'know?” Brendon was smiling now despite the pain and the incredible urge to swallow the salty, red liquid filling his mouth. He couldn’t help it…it was so reflexive before he knew it, he was doing it like it was spit. 

“I do it with all my love,” Dallon assured him, kissing his hair softly. 

Brendon smiled, but his smile faded as his stomach lurched with sudden nausea. He covered his mouth with his hand, bending over the trash can to vomit again. Dallon cringed a little, rubbing his back and trying to comfort him as the acidic, bloody mess left his mouth. He’d thought Bren had gotten it all out of his system, but seemed as though there was more to go. 

"Just hold on, baby,“ Dallon encouraged. "It’ll be over soon…promise.”

Over soon…as much as Brendon wanted to believe that, two days later he was still vomiting regularly. He was miserable: His throat burned, his stomach ached and everything else felt shit from the lack of rest. Dallon was doing the best he could to comfort him, but he could really only be there.

"Just breathe, baby,“ Dallon said, as Brendon heaved into the toilet again. He was sort of living in the bathroom right now, a little heap of shaking, sweaty misery on the floor. The antibiotics might’ve been killing the pain, but they still kept him up more and the blood flow wasn’t stopping.The doctor on the phone said it was normal, but Brendon didn’t feel any better for knowing it.

"Make…it…stop,” he whimpered hoarsely, collapsing back onto Dallon’s chest. 

“You’re taking it like a champ, honey,” Dallon said, kissing his head. He could practically feel Brendon’s tense muscles contracting, hear his heart beating like a nervous mouse’s in his chest. He wished there was something he could do.

“Water…p-please,” Brendon rasped, clutching the bottle he was giving with shaking hands. It was only to cool his tongue; He’d be throwing up again in minutes, he knew, but at least it was a moment of relief.

“You sure you don’t wanna go to bed, babe?” Dallon offered again. “You might get some rest if you do.”

“No…it’s only gonna make it worse…I can get through this.” Brendon set the bottle aside with a sigh. “God…I just…why’s this have to be happening? I have a performance on Ellen tomorrow, I can’t be so…sick.”

“I’m sure it’ll be better by then…and if it’s no, then…we’ll reschedule.”

“What? No no no, that’s not a thing.” Brendon tried to stand up, legs trembling and collapsing him to the floor once more as he did. “I can’t…it’s a big deal…no…”

“Honey, honey, hey…you’re gonna make it worse.” Dallon hushed him softly, rubbing his back as he whimpered, breaking down in tears.

“Please, Dallon, please…tell me it’s gonna stop…”

“It will, darling, it will…I swear…and I’m not gonna leave you, no matter what.” Dallon kissed his head softly. “I love you, so much…even when you smell like blood and puke and-”

“Point taken….and I love you too.” Brendon gave him a weak smile.

Dallon smiled too, holding him close. He held him through another day of throwing up and tears until he healed, then nursed him back to strength. Still, Brendon has never laughed at a wisdom tooth reaction video again…unless of course it was his own.


End file.
